themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Corporal Dororo (Sgt Frog Abridged)
Lance Corporal Dororo is a main character in Sgt Frog Abridged and is a member of the Keroro Platoon. He has numerous friendship and relationship issues, and he is the series' emotional chew toy. Bio Dororo was born "Zeroro" and grew up rich but very unpopular. He had several problems making friends, some of which were his fault, (he was prone to making Keroro and Giroro instantly hit puberty with his outlandish remarks). Despite this he managed to befriend Keroro and Giroro, only for them to emotionally and physically abuse him for the rest of his life. When everyone enlists in the army, Zeroro works his way to becoming an assassin, (Keroro and Giroro claim this was their doing, their over-the-top abuse supposedly training and manipulating him to be agile). By the time of his introduction he had broken his leg in a bear trap, befriended Koyuki Azumaya, changed his name to "Dororo", and become a ninja. Dororo is likely the most bastardized character in the series; where his Keroro Gunsou counterpart was subject to being ignored and having a "trauma switch", Dororo has been emotionally and physically abused throughout his life by his best friends and has several friendship and relationship issues. These manifest themselves in the form of constant loneliness, dependency on Keroro and Giroro, body spasms, and (on a lighter note) occasional self-deprecation. As noted further down, his body is also home to every disease ever, including female-specific diseases. Dororo also has several parental issues. His father is apparently the infamous space pirate Viper, believed by Dororo to be the source of his countless issues due to Viper's criminal life and general absence. He also claims his mother was ungrateful and didn't care about him, which is evidenced by her calling him "Lewis" and paying kids to hang out with him; it's not made clear if she paid them because they wouldn't hang out with him otherwise, or if it's because she didn't want to be around him herself. Dororo admitted to selling his little brother when he was young; this little brother is later revealed to be Keroro, and Dororo was always aware of this. By the time Dororo has come to terms with his parental issues, Keroro hints that he may have had several "Dad's" in his life, which brings his issues flooding back. Compounding these is the discovery that his body houses every single disease ever, albeit completely benign and non-contagious; he seems unfazed by this and was likely already aware. However Dororo's previous body spasms and him supposedly killing two little creatures in Episode 13 brings into question how benign and non-contagious his diseases actually are. He finally releases all of his diseases after Episode 18 as if they were wild animals, but after Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset he forgets to do so again. He proposes marriage to Giroro in Episode 14, and they get married in the following episode. His friendship and relationship with Giroro stabilizes him considerably, and throughout Season 2 and Season 3 he becomes more of a straight man and capable fighter in the platoon. Relationships Dororo's relationships are plagued with his emotional problems. Because Keroro and Giroro abused him as a child, he developed a type of Stockholm Syndrome and seemed to be dependent on them. Come Episode 14, he believes he has gotten over this syndrome and is no longer dependent, or friendly, with Keroro, (though he is willing to fix their relationship come Ask GiroDoro Episode 9). He also gets so lonely that being around Keroro and Giroro doesn't help, nor does being around Koyuki, the only girl to ever care about him. Though the two aren't seen together often, Koyuki has shown concern for Dororo and continues to house him. However, Dororo has been shown to be perfectly capable of friendly and casual conversation when people sit down and talk with him: he was more than willing to talk to the interviewer in Episode 8, and he answers all of Pururu's questions cheerfully in Episode 11. His relationship with Giroro notably develops in Episode 7: after Keroro reminisces about the three going treasure hunting, Dororo goes searching for Giroro's lost "M.E.A.T." membership card. Giroro reluctantly admits that he appreciates the act, insisting on buying Dororo a drink. From that episode on the two are more noticeably on even ground, in contrast to Dororo's blatant hitting on Giroro in Episode 6, or Giroro's open amusement toward his childhood abuse of Dororo in Episode 4. Episode 11 even features Dororo covering Giroro while the latter cries out in agony, then later Giroro defends Dororo from what is perceived by Giroro to be another mangling of Dororo's name. Presumably their relationship grew much further behind the scenes, as Dororo eventually asks Giroro to marry him. Giroro confirms this in the following episode, remarking that they'd been "fucking behind team's backs for months!" They have the wedding in that episode's Post-Credits. The two talk more about their relationship on their in-character Q&A blog. It is difficult to tell how much his mother appreciated him; while his room was filled with toys as a child, his mother forgot his name just like his friends. She also paid kids to hang out with him for longer than two minutes, which Dororo comes to resent. Also, while it is obvious that their family is rich, she had a tendency to be stingy, even in cases of Christmas gifts for Zeroro. Episode 8 reveals that Dororo had a little brother, whom he supposedly sold for money. Kululu appears to equate Dororo to his brother, suggesting the platoon do the same with Dororo to earn back money. This little brother was eventually revealed to be Keroro, and Dororo knew this all along. Dororo has not interacted with the other characters very closely, though he always addresses other characters politely. Running Gags Associated with Dororo *Getting Dororo's name wrong with a mispronunciation or "Doro"/"Zero" pun (Doorknocker, Dorito, Zerodo, Ze''ROWROW''); a completely different name (Lewis, Rudolph, ZZ Top); or something that isn't even a name (Pants, Laryngitis, Hangnail). This has all but stopped by the Season 2 finale, though listeners for Ask GiroDoro have gotten their own shots in. **Also see: Dorodo *Dororo being lonely or finding that the strangest things make him lonely ("I'm lonely", "Mints make me lonely"). *He has every disease ever, and they may or may not be totally benign and non-contagious (SFA11, SFA13, SFA15, SFA18) *His affinity for God Broccoli (Ask GiroDoro) *His signature attack, the "Giant Ninja Fuck-You Star" (SFA18, SFA20, SFA22) Notable Quotes "I'M SO LONELY!" - Episode 6 "I'm lonely..." - Episode 7 "Keroro, you're looking a lot like me right now. I want you to think about that very carefully." - Episode 9 "My friendship issues, my obsession with being you and Giroro’s friend, never being happy even when I’m with you, and not even being happy with the only girl to ever care about me. It’s because my dad was a criminal who was never around and left me to an ungrateful mother who paid people to hang out with me because I CAN’T MAKE FRIENDS!!! - Episode 10 Kululu: "The new husbands shall now share their poems they wrote for each other. Dororo, you can go first." Dororo: "Touch my toes, then I cry at night." Kululu stares at Dororo Dororo: "Sorry. I was going to finish it, but I started...crying..." - Episode 15 Trivia *Dororo's slight British accent is to both mirror his rich upbringing and differentiate him from Thorn's other voices. *Yoshi didn't care about Dororo before Episode 4. Up until then he had been very dismissive when Thorn made updates about the character's voice actor status. Despite this Dororo quickly became one of Yoshi's favorite characters to write, making his early apathy and the direction they took Dororo's issues all the more ironic. *Dororo was first voiced by ThePS2God during the first two months of TheMidnightFrogs existence; he was dropped due to problems recording lines for Episode 2R. He was then replaced with Australian YouTube user ZMoulton, but Z was eventually dropped long before the character first appeared, even before the SFA2R promo. Thorn voiced him for the promo with the intention of it being temporary, but he ultimately remained as the character permanently. *In the Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale podcast, Dororo was chosen by Travis, Yoshi and Thorn to be their favourite character of the whole series and to have the best character development. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters